The Knight's Task and the Warrioress' Test
by Elizabeth Whittaker
Summary: Devur is getting knighted after he comes home from the first Doom Island War and Roman and Flake get kidnapped by a group known as the Lost Soul Cult. Along with that, the whole team is reunited. Can they save the old men from the Lost Soul Cult?


  
  

Go Canada.   
www.sympatico.ca 

The Knight's Task and the Warrioress' Test 

Written By: Elizabeth Whittaker   
E-Mail: lufia22@yahoo.com   
  


Author's Note: The Knight's Task and the Warrioress' Test is set three years after the Sinistrals have been defeated. Since the Hero has no default name (that I know of anyway) I have called him "Devur". Everyone else from Lufia 1 will be in this including the new villains of the story, a few knights from Alekia that are being knighted and Prince Demetri of Rainrar. The elves now have a kingdom, Rainrar, as well as Elfrea to call home. 

There are 4 chapters, which represent 4 different parts to my story. I decided that since no one has yet to put a Lufia fanfiction on Internet, that I would be the first person to do it. 

I would like to take this time to make it known that I am not a plagiarist and the following plot is not from Final Fantasy VII. Some of you might think that from the upcoming plot, but I had this on paper for 2 years and I just started playing Final Fantasy VII. 

Tatio and Natsume are the founding companies of Lufia and the Fortress of Doom as well as Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals. If this story becomes a success and everyone likes it, I will make another story based on another member of the team. 

* * *

Prologue   
  
  
  


Devur walked in front, noting the coldness in the air as well as the tension in his companion's eyes. The half-elven girl who called herself Jerin faced forward, her eyes having a grim and determined look to them. His other friend, Aguro, also had the same look on his face, although the battle that was about to take place wasn't what worried the Lorbenian commander. It was what was going to happen after the battle that worried him. How well Devur could cope with what the world and what fate's horrible task had sent him to do. 

Devur knew what was going to happen. He just didn't want to accept it. Accept the fact that his best friend was going to be played against him. Worst off, the fact that she was one of the four Sinistrals shocked Devur deeply. But still, he wouldn't believe a word of it, even after that night in Soshette when the whole thing happened. 

Now, the time has come for me to decide, Devur thought to himself sourly. Decide what the fate of the world will be. As Lufia put it so calmly, we are enemies. But I don't want to fight her. Not after what . . . what we've been through together. We've been through so much . . . Dammit, I don't want to be the one to do this! Why couldn't someone else have been Maxim's descendant! Why me? 

Looking straight ahead, he walked a little faster. He remembered a few hours before, where they were all standing at Glasdar Tower. He remembered the horrifying discovery that Lufia had betrayed them and stolen Dual Blade from him. He didn't want to remember that, but he knew that the inevitable was coming. There wasn't much he could do about it now. 

Devur continued walking, trying to get the thought out of his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it out of his head. They passed the four statues of the Sinistrals, his sapphire eyes gazing at the one that was supposed to represent Lufia. Now, he looked at it closer, realizing that the work on it was perfect. It looked exactly like his best friend. But why Lufia? Devur thought pleadingly in his mind. Why her?! I don't want to fight her! 

"Now's the time, Devur," Jerin told him calmly. 

That made him look up. "I'm not ready for this! I don't want to fight Lufia! She's . . ." 

"She's not Lufia anymore, Devur," Aguro told him calmly. "I know you don't want to. Neither would I. But she's not herself anymore. Besides . . . you have a duty to live up to as a descendant of Maxim. No one said you had to like everything that came with the job." 

Devur sighed longily. None of them understood anything he was trying to tell them. 

"Devur. . . we're only minutes away from them carrying out their task to destroy our world. You knew as well as Lufia that you would have to sacrifice some things for peace." She paused, seeing the pain in his eyes. "This is one of them. Lufia knew that she might not make it out alive. Yet she fought. And I think she fought for more than the people and the world." 

Devur looked at Jerin, then at the stairs leading to the final battleground in which the fate of the world would be determined. "You're right, Jerin. But still . . ." He looked at the stairs again, a grim but determined look on his face. "Let's go. Let's see what's going to happen to our world." Then they went up to the final floor of the Shrine of Daos, waiting for whatever lied ahead.   
  
  
  


Three years have passed since the Doom Island War. Luckily our Hero won the battle with the help of his friends, but what was the cost? 

Lufia's life. 

Or so Devur thought. 

A year later, after the war was over, he went to a village called Arus and discovered his friend . . . but she was dead! 

That wasn't the case here. 

It turned out that Lufia had never died, but she had lost her memory. She remembered nothing about the whole thing or her childhood or the fact that she was Erim, the Mistress of Death. What was worse was that Lufia no longer remembered the redheaded descendant of Maxim. Devur, his heart broken, decided that Lufia no longer needed him and went home to Alekia to finish his training that he left behind. 

Now, it is the year 648 AD and our hero, Devur Tranvent, has reached the end of his training. Our story begins where the Ceremony of Knighthood is going to take place in Alekia. Deuvr's mind is preoccupied with other things, however. What will happen to our young hero after his knighting? Will there be anymore misadventures? Will he be reunited with his teammates? Most of all, what will become of Devur his amnesiac friend, Lufia? All your questions will be answered if you continue reading . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1 

The Knighting of the Descendant   
  


Devur was nervous as he paced around in his room. Today was the day that he would finally be knighted a knight of Alekia. He didn't see why Commander Ibingway had to wait three years. After all, he did risk his life to save the world from the evil Sinistrals. But then again, Ibingway was always strange. Devur knew that he didn't like the young descendant of Maxim for some reason. He just didn't know why. 

Besides, Devur thought, it's not like I didn't know what I was doing. And Ibingway thought because I left two years before my training was over, that meant that I had to stay to pay for the time I was away. But nothing good came out of it all. Except maybe for the people, who now live in peace . . . His mind drifted to what happened the day that the confrontation with the Sinistrals had arrived. It wasn't a day he wanted to remember, but it wasn't a day he was going to forget either. 

"Devur! Hurry up! It's time!" A young, raven-haired man called. "You know how Ibingway gets! He's already in a bad mood because some girl tried to get in here to see someone." 

Devur shrugged. "Probably Tassi again. You know how she is with Alan, Vanion. How long has it been since they've been together? About 4 years now?" 

"Five," Vanion replied. "No, it wasn't Tassi. She almost always gets caught. And besides, she's going to be at the Ceremony of Knighthood." 

Devur knew as well as Vanion did that girls weren't allowed in the knight's barracks. Commander Ibingway had caught one of the other knights doing something with another girl and ever since that incident, he never wanted girls in the knight's barracks. Anyone that was caught having a girl in his quarters had points taken off of their knighting title and they had an extra year put on if they did it a certain amount of times or if they took a leave a absence. "Didn't she tell you that she was getting something special for him?" 

Devur shook his head. "No." 

"She did, Devur. I was right there!" Vanion noticed that Devur wasn't paying attention. "Hey, we have to go . . .." Still he didn't answer. "Devur?" 

He looked at Vanion. "What?" 

"So it's not me. Everyone else knows you've been out of it lately. What is it?" 

Devur shrugged again. "Nothing. Let's go Vanion. Don't want to keep Ibingway waiting, now do we?" 

Both of them walked out of the room to the Commander's office. Devur was still thinking about the confrontation when Vanion pushed him. "Yeoww! What are you doing!" Devur yelled as he was pushed into the wall. Then he saw a couple of arrows fly from the other side. Both of them ducked. 

"Damn, I missed that pest!" They heard a voice speak. It was a woman's voice. It was high pitched and melodic with every word. "Where are you, Aguro! I know you're there! You coward!!" Again, she started shooting arrows toward them. 

Vanion crawled up slowly to where the arrows were coming from. It took about 5 minutes to reach her and disarm her since she was so far away. "Got her, Devur!" He called. Then, "I didn't think elves knew how to be sneaky! Or shoot arrows for that matter!!" 

"We're fast," the woman growled. "I don't like being insulted either." Then she yelled, "And watch where you're grabbing!" Devur heard a groan come from Vanion as he heard her kick him. 

"No wonder Ibingway's pissed," Devur mumbled. He walked up slowly to where Vanion was kneeling in pain. "You alright?" 

Vanion gasped sharply. "Think she broke a couple of ribs. She sure can kick, Devur. Watch out for her." 

"There's only two elves I know that can shoot arrows that well, and I don't think Demetri sounds like a girl. Don't you agree, Jerin?" Devur made the last line sarcastic. She said nothing. "Oh, do come out, now. This isn't the day to make me mad." 

She stepped out of her hiding place, dressed in elven garb and had blond hair that was to the middle of her back now instead of her neck. Devur noticed that Jerin hadn't aged a day since they went their ways. "Oops. I thought you were Aguro. He snuck in to see you before you went for your Ceremony of Honor or whatever it is. He never did show up last night, and didn't bother to tell me. I sort of heard it from the other knights in town." 

"So you try to shoot down your husband?!" Devur yelled. 

"He is not my husband, Devur!! You know that Demetri will be!" 

"Yeah, I know," Devur smirked. "That's why I said it. It irritates you. But still . . . where is the Elven Prince of Rainrar?" 

Jerin was putting her bow on her back. "He's with me. But he didn't approve of my plan and stayed at the inn. Oh, Roman was looking for you." 

"Thank the Goddess that you didn't shoot us down," Vanion mumbled. 

"Did I break any ribs?" Jerin asked Vanion, knowing that he was still in pain. 

Vanion shook his head. "No. Just hard to breathe right now. I've had broken ribs before." 

Jerin snapped her fingers. "Oh, man!" she whined. "I never have!! I wish just once that someone would actually tell me that I broke their ribs! I'd be so happy . . ." 

"Things still haven't changed," Devur mumbled as he went down to meet Ibingway. Jerin and Vanion followed him. When they arrived, Ibingway looked angry as they came up to him. "Commander, what are your orders?" Devur asked. 

"I have no orders for you. I called you because I wanted to tell you that you will the last to go up there. Vanion will be second to last." He paused, not seeing the half-elf and continued. "Since the King is dying and war has just been declared, I will be the one knighting you all." 

Oh, great, Devur thought sourly. That's the last thing I need. Ibingway knighting me. 

"Um . . ." Vanion began, "who are we fighting against?" 

"The Cult of the Lost Souls. They finally managed to get enough people for their army. As a matter of fact," Ibingway put in, "the leader that started this is a woman named Vala. She says that she was with those be damned Sinistrals during the Second War of Doom Island. Personally, I think that's a bunch of hogwash. But then again, there are rumors of her and her two disciples using magic on every town they come to. At least three towns were frozen and no one survived." 

Vanion looked concerned. "What towns?" 

"Medan, Treck and . . .that magician town, I think," Ibingway reported. 

"Magician town!?" Devur flipped. "Arus! No!" 

Ibingway looked strangely at him. "What's so important about that place!? There's a whole bunch of old people there. Not like we need them or anything." 

"A friend of mine . . ." Devur began, but stopped, the feeling of heartbreak overtaking him. It hurt him to hear the news of Arus being frozen and the fate of the villagers living there. "She was living there . . ." 

"How?" Vanion asked. "Only magicians can open the door. And you're not that great of a magician, sorry to say." 

Jerin shrugged. "He knows that. But our friend was. That's what he's so upset about, isn't it?" 

Ibingway now noticed the half-elf and pointed to Jerin. "What's she doing here?! She was the girl that snuck in here last night!" 

Jerin brushed the hair out of her face. "I wanted to talk to Devur, that's all. But you wouldn't let me, so I had to sneak in here." 

"Vanion, show her out, please," Ibingway ordered with a barking growl. "And if I ever catch you in here again, I'll . . ." 

"Don't bother making threats, Ibingway. I won't be coming back here," Jerin yelled behind her as she and Vanion were walking out. He heard their footsteps as Ibingway was talking. 

" . . . elves! Never can trust them!" Ibingway mumbled. 

"Sir," Devur told him in clenched teeth, "that elf you just took away is one of my most respected friends. Granted, she can act childish and immature at times, but Jerin is a good friend of mine. I personally don't like you judging a book by its cover. True, she did sneak in here, but it was for a good reason." He took a breath. "Now, if there wasn't anything else, will you excuse me?" Devur didn't wait for an answer. He simply left.   
  
  
  


*****   
  
  
  


An hour later, Devur was sitting on a platform with Vanion. The Ceremony of Knighthood had finally come. This was the most important thing that happens to a knight. They receive their proper name and they can help the world. Not that Devur hadn't done that. But the other reason he liked this day was because he could finally escape Commander Ibingway forever. Well, not forever, Devur thought hurriedly. I'll have to see him whenever I visit here sometime. 

He looked out over the crowd. Everyone came to see their young boys grow up and become knights. He saw Roman out there, standing with Jerin, a green haired man with armor on and a brown haired man with the same elven garb on, wearing a gold necklace. So Jerin found Aguro. I should have known he wouldn't have left without his armor. And Demetri . . . he's grown up since I saw him. He's finally took Jerin's advice and decided to look like a traveler instead of a Prince. 

"Vanion Windorn," Ibingway called. All the other knights had gone except them. 

"Well . . . wish me luck, will you? I hope I don't do anything stupid." 

Devur was still looking out at the crowd. Then he turned to Vanion. "Good luck. Remember, your father's out there as well as Elysia." 

"Especially in front of her. I'll never hear the end of it, and I won't get her kiss that she promised me," Vanion complained. "Good luck to you too. And don't kill Ibingway up there." 

Devur nodded. "I won't. Now go." He watched Vanion go up to Ibingway, then looked at the crowd again one last time. He was nervous about going up there. Especially since his friends were there. If he did one thing wrong, he would never hear the end of it. 

"Devur Tranvent," Ibingway called again. "The last of the knights to be knighted this year. You all may remember him as the one leaving to save the world from the Sinistrals three years before. I'm proud to say that this the last year he will be here. Devur, come up here." 

"Jamison Ibingway, I only have one thing to say to you," A girl's voice called from the crowd. It sounded so familiar to Devur that he was ready to scream. "You're a fat, overgrown pig who doesn't realize the extent of Devur's talents. You kept him in the training grounds when he was perfectly ready to leave. He knows the ways of fighting and being chivalrous. And yet, you refused to let him go three years before." Devur couldn't see who it was, for the sun was in his eyes. "Before you knight him, let me do something first." 

"Why?" Jamison Ibingway barked at her. "You don't know anything!" 

"Maybe not before," she answered, "but I do now." With that, the girl walked up on the platform. Her head was covered with a cloak that held her hair back. He could see her lavender eyes looking at him. "Devur, you should have been knighted three years ago. You should've." She then uncovered her head. He gasped when he saw her. 

"It can't be! You were . . ." 

"Things change, Devur. I happened to regain my memory a few weeks ago. Then Jerin came by with her elven friend, saying something about your getting knighted. So, I thought I'd surprise you by coming by. Here," she told him as she pulled out something behind her back. 

It was a beautiful sword with a scabbard. The scabbard had rubies and amethyst jewels. They gleamed in the sunlight as she handed it to him. "I did promise you that I'd get you a present, Devur." 

Devur's sapphire eyes looked at his friend with love, tears coming down his face. "You couldn't wait until later to do this, could you, Lufia?" he asked as he took the present and hooked it to his belt. Then he looked at her again. "Thank you." 

Lufia let her hair hide her face. Only now did Devur notice that it was shorter, only to about mid-back instead of her waist. "I . . . I honestly would have lost my nerve. It was hard enough coming here, after what happened between us . . ." She let the sentence hang. "Good luck, Devur. I won't be coming back." Quickly, she ran off the platform. 

"Wait!" he called. "Don't leave now! Not when . . ." But she didn't hear him and ran. "I just found you," he mumbled to himself. Oh, great, Devur thought desperately. What is it that I did now?! Can't she just see . . . 

Devur looked around, particularly at Jerin and all his other friends. He noticed now that Vanion was with his girlfriend, Elysia. They stood with them as well, wondering what the descendant of Maxim was going to do. He looked at the half-elven girl. As if reading his thoughts, she left and ran after Lufia. Ibingway, still with a shocked look on his face, continued the ceremony. 

"Devur Tranvent, you are hereby sworn to protect the innocent, peruse after the guilty, and not do anything that will dishonor yourself or our fellow knights. Do you swear to do this?" 

Aguro walked up on the platform. "Now wait a minute. You forgot something." 

"What's that?!" Ibingway barked out at him. 

"Never make accusations without the evidence and always trust your instincts. When you make a mistake, you will pay for it. Whether it's in guilt, whether it's in losing your friends, you pay for it. I know I almost did, once. But I paid in my guilt for being so stupid." 

Demetri rolled his eyes. "Sure he did." It was only a mumble, so only Vanion, Roman and Elysia heard him. 

"Fine. Do you swear to this, Devur?" Jamison's face was red now from anger. 

People shrieked as an arrow shot out of the crowd from the back. "Wait a second!" 

"What . . . is . . . it . . . now . . .?!!" Jamison said it with clenched teeth. 

Jerin came out with an arrow cocked on her bow. People moved out of her way in case she was going to shoot. Her face was emotionless, but her voice sounded angry. "You can't forget protecting young ladies and killing arrogant commanders." 

"Why should he do that?" Jamison growled. 

Jerin shrugged. 

"Why?" Devur asked, this time with a dangerous tone in his voice. 

She rolled her golden eyes in response. "It didn't come from me, Devur. I was just supposed to deliver the message, that's all." Jerin put down the bow. "Devur, will you swear and get down from there?" 

"Yes, Devur, will you swear?" Ibingway asked angrily. 

Devur looked at each of his friends in turn. First Aguro, then Jerin. Demetri, then Vanion and Elysia. He spotted Tassi and Alan together. Roman, who was standing all alone, looked to the back, walked over and brought Lufia over and then looked at the lone knight-to-be. "I swear, on my word as a knight of Alekia, that I will fulfill all the expectations and the requirements that are expected of me." 

He was handed a shield with a gold raven, the symbol of the Alekian knights. "Kneel, Devur," Ibingway told him as he drew out his sword, putting the flat part of the blade on Devur's left shoulder. He did as he was bid. Then Ibingway lifted the sword in an arc over his head, putting the flat part of the blade on his right shoulder. "Rise, Sir Devur. I now name you a Knight of Alekia. You have fulfilled the expectations of knighthood and have earned your title, Wielder of Dual Blade." 

"Don't remind me of that," Devur mumbled as he walked off the platform. Everyone cheered as he walked off and into the town, with all eyes staring at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 

The Warrioress . . . Lufia   
  
  
  


Devur finally made it into the deserted town of Alekia. He thanked the Goddess that no one was there as he walked into the dorms of the training grounds. Eventually, he came to where his room used to be, picked up his things, put them on his bed and looked at them. Everyone else who came in and saw them disregarded them of no utter importance. But they were important to him. 

He looked at them carefully. First came the letters that Jerin, Aguro and Demetri had sent him over the past three years, then the statue of a dolphin that Tassi gave him for his 17th birthday . . . Finally, he saw that deep blue sapphire necklace that Roman gave to him. He told Devur that his mother had it and that since his sister died and she had no other children, Roman thought that she'd want Devur to have it. But he didn't know what to do with it. 

"Thought you might be here," Jerin called. "Sorry for spoiling your Ceremony." 

Devur turned around and shrugged. "You didn't ruin it. I thought it was . . . honorable having you guys say the things that were on your mind. Did you know about Lufia coming here?" 

"No. All I knew was that she thought that if she came back, you wouldn't love her or something." Then Jerin saw the necklace that Devur was looking at. "Where did you get that? It's beautiful." 

"It's my mother's," Devur replied softly. "I've had it for a while now. She died when I was young. I really didn't know her too well." Tears welled up in his eyes. Quickly he wiped them away. 

Jerin looked at the door, seeing someone approach. "I'm sorry. I better leave you alone now." With that, she walked away, closing the door behind her. Devur was glad to see her leave, since he wanted to be alone anyway. But he didn't expect her to come after him. And Jerin wasn't who Devur wanted to see. 

Someone else knocked on the door. "Devur? You in there? It's me," Lufia called into the door. Devur didn't answer. "Please, open up the door. I want to talk to you." When he still didn't open up, she let herself in, brushing the violet hair out of her eyes. "Devur . . ." 

"What do you want?" His voice was angry. 

Lufia sat down next to him on the bed. "I just . . . there's something I need to say . . . I saw Jerin come in and I think she might have said something that I didn't want her to . . ." Devur now looked at her, seeing tears fall from her face. Just as he did when they were little, he wiped them away. "Thank you." 

Devur smiled for what seemed like for the first time in a long time. "Sure. What did you want to talk to me about?" He took her hand in his, noting that her hand was cold. "I was worried when I heard about the attack on Arus . . . what was that all about?" 

Lufia looked at him, then at the floor. "They took Flake, Devur. It was all because they wanted me. Because of me . . ." She looked at him strangely, as if in a trance for a minute. Then, "You've changed, Devur. You really have." 

"So have you, Lufia," Devur told her quickly, noting the hint of sorrow in her voice. "You don't yell that much anymore . . ." 

"I do too!!" 

"Maybe I said it too soon." He laughed, trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" 

"I . . . ever since I regained my memory . . . I don't know why, but I've missed you. I always have. I think that's one of the reasons why I went with you when you left for Sheran three years ago. I didn't want to miss you." 

"One?" Devur asked her. "I thought it was because . . .oh, it was nothing. Forget what I just said." 

She shook her head. "No. I want to know what it was you were going to say . . ." 

Suddenly, the window crashed open, with glass shattering all around the room. Devur pushed Lufia off the bed, shielding her as she hit the floor and the glass that was shattering. They both waited until the glass completely shattered before they got up. 

"What was that?!" Lufia asked, her voice trembling. 

Devur walked over to the window and saw a rock with a note tied to it. He carefully picked it up, untied it, then read it aloud. " 'Give us the girl, or the old man dies. You must bring her to the Shore of Sadness at the third hour after the sunsets. You must be the one to bring her to me, Knight of Alekia. If you don't, not only will the old man die, but the town will be burned to ashes as well.' " He looked at the signature, then gasped. "What's this?!" 

"What?" Lufia walked up and snatched the note from him. She too gasped. "Delivered from the First Disciple of the Lost Souls, Vala. She was the one that froze Arus and killed everyone!!!" 

Devur looked at her. "She was?" 

"I thought Roman would have told you about them. They've formed some sort of cult, dedicating their lives to reviving the Sinistrals. They have three disciples, from what I know. The first is Vala, a woman who was serving them for years before they were destroyed. And she was. That much I remember. Amon was teaching her magic because she was going to be his henchwoman. The second is Sarhakin, which is a woman also, if I remember correctly. The third is some guy, Gurkn. I don't know who their leader is, though." 

"They must be desperate to be doing this. After all, they're a bunch of nuts, if they're trying to revive the Sinistrals!!" 

"They took Roman, though!!" Lufia cried at him hysterically. 

"I know that! We're going to get him back, Lufia. That much I promise. Besides . . . I couldn't bear to deal with the fact that I let my old man die . . ." 

She retorted at him. "Your old man?! He isn't old!" 

"Seventy-seven is pretty old. Especially considering that no one lives to be even sixty with all the diseases and the monster attacks that have been going on. Little children die around here, and they're no more than five, six at the most. Our age, if they're lucky." 

"We weren't so lucky, remember," Lufia reminded him. "After all, we were only . . . what, sixteen when we had to save the world?" 

Devur grabbed his mother's necklace and held it into a fist. "Yeah." He began to walk out the door, then looked back, seeing Lufia look out the window. "Lufia?" 

"Yeah?" Her voice was strangely quiet. She turned around slowly, then walked up to him. "What is it?" 

"I was leaving. Why were you looking out there?" 

Lufia said nothing for a moment. Then, "Just remembering old times, that's all. I wish it was like that again. No worries about the Sinistrals, or the Lost Soul cult, or anything like that. I just want to be an ordinary girl whose biggest worry is when her best friend is coming home from training." She sighed longingly. "Oh, well. Nothing can change what's happened. I might as well get used to it." Her lavender eyes looked at the floor, then at his sapphire ones. "Don't you wish it was like that again, Devur?" 

"Yeah." He paused a moment, looking at her eyes. For some strange reason, he couldn't look away. "Come on. We better go before they look for us." 

But she shook her head. "Let them. I don't care about them right now. There's something I was going to say to you, and I'm going to say it to you." Lufia looked away from him, taking a purple and pink flower out of her hair, handing it to him. "I don't know how to tell you this, but ever since I met you in that crammed inn that Roman calls home, I felt like I knew you somehow. I could trust you with anything I say . . .anything I did; I felt that I couldn't do without you. And now . . . now that I remember you again, I don't want to lose you." Tears slipped from her cheeks. "I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . I . . . I . . ." 

Devur took the necklace that was still clenched in a fist and put it around her neck, clasping it in the back. It looks perfect around her neck, he thought to himself. It does. It really does. 

"Devur? You okay?" He didn't think her voice could sound any softer. It sounded like she was singing to him. He was surprised to see a smile on her face. Lufia never smiled. Not that he remembered, anyway. 

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It looks perfect on you." He took her hand in his and looked at her again. "I love you, Lufia." The words sounded strange to him as he said them. 

Lufia wiped away the tears in her eyes. "I . . . I never thought I'd say this, but . . . I love you too, Devur. I . . ." 

"Shh, Love. Don't say anything," he whispered softly in her ear as he held her close and kissed her passionately. He knew that what everyone else had been telling him had been true. It just took him a long time to realize that. After about a minute, they stopped, and he held Lufia's hand. "Come on, Love. We better go tell the others." 

Lufia smiled as she looked at him. "Okay," she replied dreamily as she looked at his eyes. 

"Hey," Devur called out. Instinct told him to feel her head. If she went like this, it usually met that she had a fever or something. But her head wasn't hot at all. 

He saw her shivering instead. Then Lufia fell over in a dead faint. It happened so fast, Devur almost didn't catch her as she fell. He knew he couldn't leave now, for he wouldn't risk carrying her back. That would cause a lot of confusion and fear in the villagers, and Devur didn't want that. Carefully carrying her, he laid Lufia on the bed and held her cold hand, keeping a constant vigil by her bedside.   
  
  
  


A half an hour later, the others came. No one came in, but Devur could tell by two people yelling that everyone had come. 

"You knew that he was going to come here, Aguro! You knew!! So why didn't you bring him back!?" Jerin cried, her voice getting louder and harsher with each word. 

"It wasn't my fault that Lufia decided to follow you! What was I supposed to do? Vanion and that other guy were holding me back!" 

"Well, you still could've fought them . . . You are a warrior, after all." 

"Stop it, you two!!" Demetri yelled at them. It was unusual to hear the Prince yell, for he was usually quiet. "All I've heard ever since I came here with you two is bickering, and I'm sick of it!" Both of them were quiet as they entered the room that Devur and Lufia were in. "The window . . ." 

"Shattered when a rock was thrown in, along with a threat. Here," Devur told them as he handed it to Jerin. Aguro hovered over her while Demetri went up to him. 

It took awhile for Demetri to form words and put the news in a delicate way. "Devur . . . how can I put this . . . something bad happened while you were away. That old man . . . the one who ran that inn . . . he . . . um . . . how can I put this . . . he was kidnapped and taken hostage. The only way he will return is if . . ." 

"Somehow, Lufia is at the Shore of Sadness at the third hour after the sunsets tonight," Aguro finished. "Though it doesn't look like she's going to be waking up anytime soon. Lufia looks dead, to tell you the truth. Her face . . ." He stopped after that, seeing the pain in Devur's eyes. 

"Devur . . ." Jerin started, "where's that necklace you were holding? The one you said was your mothers?" 

"On Lufia," he answered. "Why?" 

"There's something about it . . . it felt like it was under a magic spell or something. Just the aura that it had . . . I have a feeling that that necklace had something to do with why Lufia's not waking up." Devur looked at her confusedly. "You see . . . there's a legend about some band of necklaces that were cursed. They belong to the Tranvent family. They were ambitious and greedy, willing to do anything to get money. Well . . . some ancestor of yours cursed them long ago because the girl that he loved deserted him, and when she went back with him, he decided to give her the cursed sapphire. It killed her." Jerin paused, then went on, seeing that Devur was now scared out of his mind. "There were three necklaces that were cursed by the same ancestor. One was a jade, one an amethyst and the other a sapphire. Do you remember your mother ever passing out by putting it on when no one was around?" 

Devur looked at the ground, thinking. "No . . . not really . . . wait. There was one time where she laid there on the floor, her face as pale as Lufia's, and her hands as cold as ice; her eyes were open and glazed. It took a long time for my father to wake her up." 

"You see," Demetri cut in, "I know from personal experience that necklaces like those have to have . . . someone who has the power to deal with the curse. The first time that anyone wears it, it drains all the energy from their body, and it takes awhile to regain all their lost strength. They also no longer have a clasp on the back of the necklaces." 

Aguro lifted Lufia's head carefully, and lifted her hair from her back as well. "Um . . . then I guess she was the chosen one here. There's no clasp on the back." 

"It figures," Jerin mumbled. "Always has to happen. At the wrong time, too." 

"Oh, will you just shut up, Jerin!?" Devur yelled at her. "I swear . . . sometimes you complain too much . . ." 

"Look who's talking!!" she shot back. 

"Guys . . . and Jerin," Demetri interrupted, "we have to come up with something so we can get their old man back. Any ideas?" 

Devur glared at him. "He has a name. But I don't think Elfy-Girl here told it to you. It's Roman." 

"Translation--the old man," Jerin put her two cents in. Then she giggled. 

"What?" Aguro asked calmly. 

She looked at Devur, then at Aguro. "You're going to hate me after this, but it's the only way to do this." 

After a minute, Devur thought about something. "Does it have to do with us at the meeting . . ." 

"Of course it does! Where have you been for the last couple of minutes??!" Then she told them. "If they want Lufia . . .we'll give them to her." 

"Jerin!!! I won't do that!" 

She sighed loudly. "And I thought Aguro was dumb. I think you top him." 

"Just tell us what you have in mind, Elf," he growled, getting angry. 

"Okay, okay." She sighed, then giggled again. "Devur, you think you could dress up as Lufia for awhile? Just until this whole thing is over?" Jerin asked him casually, as if it were nothing at all. 

Devur gulped, took a deep breath and got ready to yell at her when Demetri looked at the Knight. "Devur . . . don't get angry at her. It's the only way to do this. Besides . . . if you took us, they'd know because of our pointy ears, and that's something we can't hide . . . even if we wanted to. I don't think anyone of those people that were with you know Lufia as well as you do to pull this off; Aguro, I'm sorry to say, would do something stupid in the process and blow our cover. So that only leaves you." 

Devur threw his hands up in the air. "Why me?!" 

"So you'll do it?" Jerin asked, a devilish grin on her face. 

"Looks like I'll have to," he grumbled, "unless you got something else in mind. But knowing you, you won't change your plan." 

Jerin had the most innocent look on her face as she faced him. "I would, Devur, but you know that it's the only way." She couldn't keep a straight face any longer and finally looked away. "And Aguro, here, has to be you." 

"If he gets to be me, then why can't he be Lufia?!" he argued angrily. 

Demetri gave him a look. "You know why, Devur. Besides . . . I don't think he'd like that too much." 

"And like I love it!!" Devur retorted. "Besides, he'll end up blowing our cover!" Then he sighed. "Oh, alright. If it's the only way." He saw Jerin smirk. "Jerin, stop it! I don't like doing this!" 

That only increased her grin. "Oh, but I do." Her voice was mocking his own. 

Aguro rolled his eyes. "Great. Jerin, can we just get this over with? We only have three hours left." 

"It won't be hard to get you ready, Aguro," Jerin told him, "so there's nothing for you to worry about. Devur, however, needs a woman's touch for this." She saw his face turn bright red. "You know you do, Devur." 

"Can you insult me anymore? It's not I like this or anything." 

Demetri interrupted before Jerin could throw a comment at him. "Jerin, that's enough. I wouldn't like to be in his position. What if you had to dress up like . . . Aguro or me?" 

"Anyone could be Aguro! You just have to be incredibly stupid!" 

"Hey!" Aguro yelled. "I resent that!!" 

"But, Jerin . . . I'm just saying, if you had to, would you like it?" 

She paused, thinking. "I wouldn't do it, Demetri. You know that!" 

"But if you absolutely had to, would you like it?" Demetri's voice had an edge to it. 

"Well . . . no . . ." Jerin looked at the floor. Her hair hid her face. She was glad of that as she quickly brushed the forming tears from her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" 

Devur shrugged. "Nah, I'm used to it from you." 

He saw her devilish grin. 

"But don't do it anymore, okay?" 

The grin disappeared. "Oh, okay." Her voice went down a couple of octaves. 

He hugged her. "Hey, don't be sad over it. Just think of it like this. I know it's going to be a bad idea saying this, but I'm going to anyway. Think of it like this: you have something good to tell Lufia later." He paused, waiting to see what she would do. 

It took a minute for her to lift her head. "Alright. I guess." 

"Good enough," Devur agreed as she walked away from him.. "Now, you want to help us out here and make me presentable first?" 

Jerin grinned again. "Sure!! I was waiting to hear that!!" 

"Well, now that you have that straightened out," Demetri told them, "we'll make the second half ready. See you soon, Devur. And one other thing." 

Devur looked at him. "What?" 

Demetri met his eyes, then shook his hand. "Good luck to you." Then Aguro and him left, leaving Jerin and Devur all alone to get ready for whatever path was laid for them.   
  


Chapter 3   
  


Knight In Check   
  
  
  


How did I let her talk me into this? Devur thought as he slowly walked from one side of the room to the other. I swear . . . if I fall one more time in these blasted shoes that she wears . . . it's not my fault that my foot barely fits into them . . . The heel of the shoe angled to the left again, making Devur fall. "That's it, Jerin! I will not wear those stupid . . . what are they, anyway?" 

"High heels, Devur," Jerin said in an exasperated tone. "Geez. You think you could actually remember what they are." 

"Well, excuse me," Devur mumbled. "You try walking in them and have your foot be three times larger then the actual shoe." He got up again, noting that if the heels were off balance, he would fall. When he made sure he was going to stand without falling, he walked over to the bed, slowly. "I bet you're enjoying this." 

She looked away. "Not really. You think I am, but I'm really not." 

Devur brushed the long violet hair out of his eyes. "I don't like this 'magic' you worked up. How long will the hair stay like this?" 

Jerin shrugged. "Until they figure you out. If they do, the whole disguise will leave and you'll be in your normal clothes. So will Aguro, so there's really nothing to worry about." Yet there was doubt in her voice. 

"But . . . what are we going to do about you two? We just can't bring you along or anything." He brushed the hair out of his eyes again and walked to the still form of Lufia. He took her still hand in his, clutching it to his chest. "If anything happened to her . . ." 

"Devur . . . you know that she's okay. It's going to take awhile for her to wake up, that's all," Jerin told him. 

But he shook his head. "No, Jerin. Take a look at her for a second." He let go of her hand and put his ear next to her mouth. "She's having a hard time breathing. There was only one other time that happened." 

"When?" Jerin asked him, concern in her voice. 

The look she got from him was a grave one. "When the Sinistrals just shocked her under the sea. That was the only other time. I just didn't say anything." 

"Of course not. How could you? You were there beside her all night." She paused. "Well . . . what are we going to do?" 

Devur looked out the window, seeing that they only had 15 minutes left before they had to go to the Shore of Sadness. "You're going to stay here with Lufia while me and Aguro carry out the plan. If you go with us, they'll find out." 

"What about Demetri?" 

"Keep him with you," Devur told her hurriedly. "We have to go." He walked to the door fast now, used to the shoes. 

"Devur!!" 

He turned around. "Yeah, Jer?" 

She smiled. "Good luck!" 

"Alright," he answered as he walked out the door. 

"And don't . . ." A second later, she could hear him. 

"Yeoww!!" 

"Fall," she mumbled as she sighed. "Why does it seem like I'm always talking to the wall?" Jerin walked to the door and shut it. "Whatever you do, Devur," she prayed, "don't get yourself killed out there. Lufia couldn't make it without you."   
  
  
  


****   
  


Aguro and Devur arrived at the Shore of Sadness with only three minutes to spare. Demetri had done a good job at disguising the Lorbenian Commander. He looked just like Devur, which was scary to him. There were only two differences, though. His sword and his eyes. But Devur didn't think that would give him away. 

"Devur," Aguro began, "what would you say if I told that we should kill Jerin when this is all over?" 

Devur sighed. Some things never change, he thought sadly. Even if we want them to. Those two will always argue till the end of their days. "You can't do that, Ag. If you did that, what would happen to the Defenders of the Sinistrals?" 

"Oh. I guess you have a point," he agreed. "But then again, don't you want to kill her?" 

"Sometimes," Devur told him. "But then again, I also want to kill you at times." 

He rolled his eyes in response. "But never Lufia, huh?" 

"Yeah, her too. Her especially." 

This surprised Aguro. "Why? I thought you were in love her or something." Devur gasped sharply. "What? Something I'm not supposed to know?" 

"No, Ag. Just . . ." He stopped, wondering if he should tell him. He decided not to. "The reason I want to kill her is because she knows that there's certain things that I can't let her do. But what I don't . . . or should say didn't understand was this . . . why she followed me. But Lufia finally told me why . . ." He saw a green light dart in the sky. "It's time. Ready?" 

Aguro nodded. "Remember, Devur, make your voice high pitched and scream a lot. And try not to trip on those shoes. I know it's hard, but try not to." 

The figure emerged, revealing itself. She had long, dark green hair and unforgettable gray eyes. It reminded Devur of something he'd seen before . . .   
  
  
  


****   
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Jerin followed the two to the Shore of Sadness. She couldn't wait there, knowing that Aguro was out there. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to follow him. Even though Demetri was left there alone, she didn't care about him. Jerin knew that if Aguro were hurt, she didn't know what she'd do . . . 

And yet . . . she didn't understand why she liked the stupid guy. He always argued with her . . . Well, she thought, I start them, just to see what he'd do . . . But he was also incredibly sweet to her. Somehow, Aguro always was nice to her. Even if she weren't in the mood to say anything, he would try to cheer her up to the best of his ability. Demetri was her childhood friend, but only that. She knew that in her heart, Aguro would be her only love. Even if he was a bit slow. 

Without warning, something touched her shoulder. It felt cold, and Jerin screamed. A hand covered her mouth, and she bit the hand. The taste of blood filled her mouth, but the hand wouldn't move. "Now . . ." The voice made her shiver. It sounded like it was grating against something. Jerin was pretty sure that it was a girl's voice. "What's a little girl like you doing all alone?" It paused. "Well . . . let's meet up with your little friends." 

Then they both disappeared in the light. Jerin hoped that Demetri and Lufia weren't caught. She wondered what it was that Demetri was doing . . .   
  
  
  


****   
  


Demetri looked out the broken window, thinking how foolish Jerin was to follow them. After all, they were knights! Of course they would be all right. 

But no. She had to follow them because of that stupid knight with the green hair. He didn't see what she liked in him. I mean, he thought coldly, he's so stupid it's not funny! And what Jerin sees in him, I will never figure out. But she still shouldn't have followed them out there. The plan was for them to go alone. What if something happened . . . 

Then, out of no where, came a flash of black light. It sped across the sky in the speed of light, then disappeared. What was that? Now alert the Prince grabbed his staff that he leaned up against the door. He grabbed it so hard that his knuckles were white. Demetri wished now that Jerin hadn't left. She would've been able to do something other than worry. I hope I'm ready for this. Hope, Demetri? He scoffed at himself. You better be ready. Your friends didn't teach you all those lessons with that staff for nothing. 

The door was knocked down and in stepped a man with sky blue hair. His eyes were a chilling jade all on their own. They would've scared him had he not seen his mother's eyes. They were a fiery blue when she was out on the battlefield. Even though his mother was a Queen, she still insisted that she fight with her own people. The robes he wore were dark black, and were past his knees. "Where's your friends?" His voice was dark and cold. 

"Meeting you at the Shoreline," Demetri answered calmly. One thing that he learned was never show fear. "I was left behind, and my other friend decided to follow to make sure there wasn't anything extra." 

"You mean . . . her?" the man asked as a woman came in, holding a tied up bundle over her shoulder. 

"Oh, no," Demetri gasped as the man with the sky blue hair came toward him. He wondered how Devur and Aguro were . . .   
  
  
  


****   
  


"You both are here," the woman replied in a rich, beautiful voice. "You have kept your part of the bargain. I, in return, will keep mine. Here," she answered as she pointed to the only tree on the shoreline. "They are there." 

"They?" Aguro asked. Devur groaned. He didn't get the voice right. "Who's the other?" 

But she didn't catch it, yet. "The old magician and the innkeeper. Surely you have enough sense to remember them, Knight." Then she smiled. "You aren't Devur, are you?" 

Aguro didn't answer. With amazing speed, she pulled out a sword and stabbed Devur's stomach before he knew what was happening.   
  
  
  
  
  


****   
  
  
  


Demetri backed away from the man, careful to look behind him and at the man. He noticed that he was backing into the wall. He knew that if he was pinned, there would be no way out. Oh, man, he thought desperately. It's going to be over before it begins! What can I do!? 

"Gurkn, stop," the woman commanded. Her voice made Demetri shiver. It sounded like it was grating against something. "Let me handle him. Surely you can take this half-elf and take her to Lord Arek. After all, you are only Third Disciple. I am Second." 

Gurkn nodded, following the woman's instructions. He didn't turn his back to Demetri as the woman placed Jerin in his arms and he disappeared. Demetri felt anger and hatred boil up inside him. But he didn't let it show. He knew that was a weakness. To let anger and fear show. 

"Ha, ha, ha!!" the woman's grated voice cackled. "I have one of you. Who is the girl on the bed? Surely that is not another one of your elf friends?" 

She doesn't recognize Lufia! Demetri thought gleefully. "No. She's no friend of mine. I don't even know the girl." But why can't she see her and I can?! Unless it's that . . . it must be that necklace! That has to be it! It's going out of its way to make Lufia look like someone else. I have to keep this in mind to tell Devur later. 

"You're lying," she hissed. "That has to be her. You wouldn't leave her alone, would you?" 

Demetri twirled his staff. "Why should I care? It's not like I know her or anything." He was hoping that the stalling would work. 

But . . .   
  
  
  
  
  


****   
  
  
  


"Aaaah!!!" Devur cried as the sword went through his stomach. He knelt in pain, trying to pull the sword out. It hurt him even worse when he tried and stopped, gulping in breaths of air. He knew he didn't have much longer to live. He also knew that the disguises had disappeared and they were in their normal clothes. Devur felt dizzy and wanted to pass out, but he knew that he had to defeat this woman before she got Lufia. 

"You see," the woman told them precisely, "women walk a certain way, just as men do. You, unfortunately, don't. I can tell just by the way you were standing in those shoes." She sneered. "I'm the First Disciple, and I am no where near as stupid as you Mortals are." 

Devur could barely concentrate on her words. Any minute, he felt like he was going to pass out and never wake up. Try, Devur! He thought pleadingly. You have to live. Live. For Lufia!! "I take it you are Vala," he whispered weakly. 

"Of course," she answered, smirking at the predicament he was in. "I have accomplished one task. Killing you off. Now . . ." She reached for him, pulling him to his feet, pushing the sword into his stomach harder. Devur screamed in agony. Aguro pulled out his sword, but found that a minute later, he couldn't move. "It's only a matter of time before you leave, Hero." 

Devur waited for Death. Death, who could make him leave this Mortal core of pain, torture and despair . . .   
  
  
  
  
  


****   
  
  
  
  
  


. . . the woman had already figured him out. "That is her!!" she screamed, making Demetri cover his ears. "You little hoochee!!" She came at him and hit him hard in the stomach. He groaned in agony as he fell to. "By the wraith of the Lost Souls themselves, I, Sarhakin, will take you down!!!" She hit him again and again, each blow hurting worse then the one before. When he got the chance, Demetri noticed that Sarhakin was wearing spiked gloves. "Take that, elf! And that! And that!" 

He got hit in the face so hard it knocked his head in the wall. The last thing that Demetri saw was stars and the color of black before he went into a battle rage. Without warning, Demetri started hitting the Second Disciple as hard as he could with the staff he still held in his hands. He first hit her in the head, making her fall. Then she aimed for the legs, tripping her as she tried to regain her balance. "Yahhh!!" the Elven Prince roared before totally going berserk. 

He didn't know how long it was before he regained control of himself, but Sarhakin laid there on the floor, bleeding and all a mess of wounds and bruises. "How . . . such power . . ." 

Demetri grabbed her neck. "Die, you monster. Die!" Then he snapped her neck with the last of his strength. Sarhakin never made a sound as she met her death. He began to see blackness surrounding him and he had to check to be sure that Lufia was all right. 

When he made it to the bed, worry filled him. Demetri fell to the floor, unable to walk. That was when Gurkn came back with a struggling Jerin holding her back. That was also when he noted something else. 

Lufia was gone. And he had no way of knowing whether they took her or she ran off on her own.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4   
  


The Warrioress' Test . . . For Love or War   
  
  
  


Lufia knew that Devur was out there, meeting the First Disciple at the Shore of Sadness. She was worried sick about him and felt the impulse to go after the Knight. After all, from what she heard about Vala, she knew that she would be merciless at retrieving her and killing Devur. But why did he go alone? She wondered. It said for me to . . . No! Hurriedly, she ran to the Shoreline, desperate and hoping it wasn't too late. 

She arrived there as Vala turned the tables on them. She recognized the guy in red as Aguro, but shocked to see Devur. He looked like her! Lufia shook her head in disbelief. He did all this . . . for me?! But why!!? She was only a few feet away and hidden behind a tree. Vala's voice shook her out of her thoughts. 

"You see," Vala's voice echoed melodically, "women walk a certain way, just as men do. You, unfortunately, don't. I can tell just by the way you were standing in those shoes." Lufia saw her sneer evilly. "I'm the First Disciple, and I am no where near as stupid as you Mortals are." It was then she stabbed Devur in the stomach. Lufia couldn't believe it as the disguises from the two men faded, revealing their true selves. Still she wouldn't move. 

After a minute, Devur said something, groaning in pain. "I take it you're Vala." 

"Of course," she answered. Lufia could tell that she was laughing in her mind at Devur's situation. "I have accomplished one task. Killing you off. Now . . ." She reached for him, pulling him to his feet, pushing the sword into his stomach harder. Devur screamed in agony. She saw Aguro pull out his sword, but a minute later, he couldn't move. "It's only a matter of time before you die, Hero. And you don't have much of it left." 

"No!!" Lufia wailed, bolting at the First Disciple. Vala turned around after she reached her, pulling her off Devur. Vala, now regaining her composure, pushed Lufia to the ground, stepping on her nose. It broke effortlessly. Blood gushed out Lufia's nose like a fountain as she screamed in anger. Lufia's strength was ebbing, but she managed to pull herself up and face Vala. "Don't think you can get away with this, Vala," she growled. Her voice was inhuman. The wind picked up and rain poured from the sky suddenly as the young Warrioress rose her arms and floated fifteen feet in the air. Aguro watched, having nothing else he could do. 

"'Air above me . . . Water below me . . . Earth inside me . . .'" 

"Lufia! Stop it!!" Devur cried out. "You can't do this! You don't know what you're doing--" 

"'Firewind surrounding me . . . create a barrier to protect those who haveth befriendth me. . .'" 

A black barrier surrounded Aguro and Devur. Aguro could find that he could move once again, but he was trapped inside the barrier, as was Devur. The barrier was healing his fatal wound as well as the minor ones. This made Devur bang on the barrier. "Lufia!! Stop this!! You've got to think about--"   
  
  
  
  
  


Thunder cracked in the sky, lightning exploded in their ears. Jerin, Vanion and Alan ran to the scene, but Jerin stopped them. "You can't. Let her go." 

"But--" Vanion cried out, "she'll die without our help." 

"You mustn't intervene, Vanion!" Jerin yelled. 

"Why?!" Alan asked incredulously. "She will die if we don't help her!" 

"That is yet to be seen," Jerin answered darkly. "She is the best sorceress the world has ever known. This is a test that she must complete. Legend and history are being held in Lufia's hands. As a Sinistral, she can choose to become the Mistress of Death or become Lufia. But also in the balance is one other thing. Love or war." 

"What do you mean?" Vanion asked, confused. 

Alan looked at Lufia as he answered Vanion. "If she doesn't stop the First Disciple, the world as we know it will be in danger. It could lead to world destruction, Vanion!" 

Jerin also looked at Vanion. "This is the second part of the test." 

Vanion got irritated. "What test!?" 

"Lufia's test. The first was to prove to others that she wasn't a Sinistral. That she wasn't the Mistress of Death and to accept the fact that the balance of the world laid in her hands. Now, the Cult of the Lost Souls comes, wanting the Mistress of Death to revive the Sinistrals. Lufia now has to decide which person she will become. There are two things that hang on her soul, nagging at her and have her confused. Love and War. 

"All her life, she's been exposed to war, but when Devur showed her love, she was confused. She now has to decide what she has to do." Jerin looked at Lufia, who now looked at Devur. "I hope that by the Goddess Lufia knows what she's doing and will make the right decision."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"'Firestorm of Wind, show me your power . . . as you light the world with your shower of light . . .'" The wind grew fiercer. Lufia herself was now incased in a barrier. The sky turned red and the raindrops turned into drops of blood from the souls up above. They hissed as they hit the ground, creating a mist around everyone. The wind wasn't cold anymore. It was hot and overbearing. Then she saw Jerin and the others. Lufia pointed her finger at them and they too were incased in the black barriers that Devur and Aguro were in. 

Vala touched the barrier surrounding Devur as he pulled the sword out. The barrier broke, letting Vala attack. But before she could do anything, Devur stabbed her in the chest. Devur had a grim look on his face as she fell to the ground, dead. "That's what you get for trying to kill me and other innocent people," he told the lifeless body. Then he was incased again. "Lufia! What are you doing!?" Devur screamed at her. "There's no one else coming!!" 

"There's a guy above you, Devur!" Aguro shouted. "Look up there!" 

There was indeed a guy above Devur. He was about seventeen feet high in the air. He wore long black robes, had raven colored hair with chilling lavender eyes and wore a necklace with an amethyst on it. The jewel glowed in the Firestorm and in the red barrier he was in. "So, we meet again, Lufia." His voice was cold and full of hatred. 

She gave him a calm and unafraid stare. "Sir Arek. So you were the one behind this." 

He merely shrugged. "Of course, my dear. You've known that all along. Don't try to fool me. I know that you want to come back and see your brother." 

Lufia shook her head. "No. I don't . . ." Yet she hesitated, only making Arek go further into his explanation. "Stop it! You're confusing me . . ." Then she lifted her arms higher. "Firestorm . . . ATTACK!!!" 

"LUFIA!" Devur screamed. "You can't do that!!! You'll take us down!!!!" 

Everyone in the barriers disappeared except for Devur. He stayed, strangely. All he could do was look around as everyone else disappeared. Aguro, Jerin, Vanion and Alan . . . they were probably in a safe place. And here I am stuck here, he thought sourly. But I think I'm here for a reason. And I'm going to find out what the reason is. 

The wind blew even harsher, the fire in the wind heading at Arek. His barrier never fell. It didn't even waver in the slightest. Devur's, however, broke and he screamed in fear. He was always scared of magic. Now he was going to die in the worst possible way . . . 

Then he floated in the air. He landed in the barrier that Lufia herself had created and when he landed on the ground of it, he panted in fear. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Devur cried. 

"Your petty Firestorm won't do anything to me," Arek calmly told her. "'Darkness around me, led me your power to unleash the Lost Soul of Terror!'" The sky grew dark now, the struggle between Fire and the Darkness beginning. "'Led me your mighty power and show the Mistress of Death her true self!!'" 

The face of the old Master of Terror came forth in front of Lufia. The lavender hair exactly like her own . . . the chilling sapphire eyes that made you freeze in his presence . . . even the lizard like skin that he had after they changed him into the hideous creature. It frightened her. She was looking at her dead brother that had fallen. Fallen beneath her hand. "Daos!" 

"Let yourself see, Erim, the true face of what you are!" Arek yelled triumphantly. "See yourself as you really are!" 

"It's only a illusion, Arek," she said with a chilling tone. "Take that away!" 

Feeling Devur's hand, she squeezed it hard. It reassured her of all her fears and all her worries about herself were okay. The main thing that she had to do was confirm those feelings . . . to herself. "I am not the Mistress of Death!" Lufia cried out to the wind and to Arek, bellowing her challenge. "I am not any of those things that you say I am! I am Lufia, and I will win! I will defeat you, Arek!" 

She rose her hand up high, making lightning appear in her hand. Devur, scared as he was, had acquired Water magic in his training as a Knight and recalling what the teacher told him, he cast a ball of water in his hand. They put both the water and the lightning together and sent it flying at Arek. "Your days are finished, Arek!" Both of them cried together as the ball came at him. 

He screamed once. It was a scream neither of them wanted to hear again. It was a bellowing, screeching noise that was inhuman. Then the body was gone. Arek was defeated. The Sinistrals were all defeated. Even the last bit of Erim that was left inside Lufia was gone, never again to be resurfaced. 

The barrier that held the two young lovers departed as they floated to the ground, hugging each other tightly, happy that everything was going to be alright. Lufia was the first to speak. "Are you alright?" 

"Don't ever worry me like that again!" Devur yelled. Lufia hung her head. "Look, Lufia. I want to know something. Where are the others?" 

"I sent them back to Alekia. I didn't want them to see this," she answered. Devur looked at her. "It was my last test to see whether or not Erim would take over me. I won. I am Lufia. Never again will the Sinistrals be reborn. I was the last." 

Devur hugged her tightly. "Oh, you." He ran his hand through her dirty hair. She liked his touch and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm happy that you were able to come to terms with yourself." 

"You did it, Devur." 

Devur was confused. "How, Lufia!?" 

"You know when you took my hand? That's what settled it. I would be hurting you more than anyone else. That, and the fact that I love you dearly and couldn't stand the thought of being without you." She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Come on. Let's go home." 

Devur nodded. "Yes. Let's do that." 

Then the two of them walked off in the night, holding hands as they walked back to their hometown.   
  



End file.
